


Art for ~~Should've Known I Was Weaker From the Start~~

by Dahlia-The Artist (Dahlia)



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia/pseuds/Dahlia-The%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a guilt-ridden paraplegic who doesn't know how to do relationships, until he meets Merlin while they're both attending university, and his life changes. At least until they go their separate ways.</p><p>Years later, they run into each other again and things aren't going quite according to anyone's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for ~~Should've Known I Was Weaker From the Start~~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should've Known I Was Weaker From the Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924985) by [sky_reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/pseuds/sky_reid). 



 

 

 

 

It was a truly wonderful chance that I've had when I signed up paperlegends, my writer was awesome and the mods made doing this a joy.

I love them ALL.

 

 

 

**Main Art Piece...**

 

 

 

**Chapter Headers:**

 

 

 

 

 

**Extra:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dividers:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

the fic is simply amazing and It's worth every second.

Go read it NOW !

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Original Photo and Resources Don't belong to me but the work and manipulation is all mine.


End file.
